Shuffle Challenge: HP
by Lamia of the Dark
Summary: 10 songs, 10 drabbles. Written for a "playlist on shuffle" challenge. Rules inside. Pairing: BellaxVoldemort /mostly onesided/


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**

-- Shuffle Challenge: HP --

**Rules:  
1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.  
3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.  
4. Do this for ten songs.**

I'm going with a BellaxVoldemort pairing, of course. Author's notes in [brackets]

* * *

- blink182, "Give Me One Good Reason" -

She never told her parents that she'd joined the Death Eaters. She wasn't sure they'd understand he decision.

And if they asked her why... she was likely to get angry enough to accidently blurt out the real reason... and she didn't think they'd like it very much if they out that she was in love with _him_ - especially since they had already arranged her marriage.

[in case you can't tell, the time frame for this one is when Bella is about 17 or 18]

* * *

Infected Mushroom, "Radio Schmatio"

She did it all for _him_. Everything.

Well, except for marrying Rodolphus. She mostly did that just so she could move out of her parents' house.

Her entire life revolved around around _him_.

Except for certain parts that didn't. Like the fact that she and Rodolphus were actually trying to have a child together. On second thought, that sort of _did_ go along with the Dark Lord's plans to renew the pureblood bloodlines... but it was something she was doing because of her own selfish wishes, not because she had been ordered to.

[a nice long techno song that gave me plenty of time to think but nothing to think OF]

* * *

- Takada Band, "Borderless Universe" -

His teachings broadened her horizons... and his missions sent her to all kinds of new places...

And bit by bit, her sanity was chipped away until there was almost nothing left.

* * *

- L'Arc~en~Ciel, "Living In Your Eyes" -

She was exactly what he wanted her to to be.

Well, maybe not _exactly_... but close enough. She was among his most trusted followers, after all.

She would never renounce him, not even if she thought it would get her out of a prison sentence. (Which, after _her_ crimes, she logically realized that it wouldn't.)

She would continue to believe that he would return. Even when she was lying on the cold floor of her cell half-dead, she refused to give up her faith in her master...

[seems like these are mostly turning out one-sided...]

* * *

- System of a Down, "Revenga" -

"_Tell me what you know!_" she shrieked, her eyes glowing with madlight as she strengthened the force of her curse.

"Nothing, we know nothing," the Longbottoms sobbed pitifully.

They really knew nothing of the information she sought, but that did not stop her from torturing them until their minds were broken beyond repair.

The other Death Eaters with her didn't dare try to stop her, either.

[With that song, I had to!!]

* * *

- Yoko Ishida, "Just Communication (ParaPara Max Dance Remix)" -

Finally, after so many years of silence, she felt the Mark burn again. Not the phantom sting she so often imagined, but the real - indescribable - pain that only HE could cause.

She brought her wrist to her mouth and ran her tongue over the Mark lovingly.

_Oh, I've missed you so_...

[this song is pretty short, it ended just as I was punctuating that last sentence]

* * *

- Trans-siberian Orchestra, "Mephistopheles" -

"What is it that you want?" he asked her.

She seemed to have an ulterior motive for wanting to be his most trusted follower, but it didn't seem to be a normal one...

"I want you," she whispered.

While that was true, it wasn't exactly THE truth. But she couldn't tell him that she was in love with him.

"Let me be your mistress?" she pleaded. Because she could never be more than that to him.

* * *

- Nirvana, "Lithium" -

She hadn't always been crazy. She'd been a normal little girl, for the most part. She'd been a normal teenager, as well, although her pureblood status DID cause her to have a superiority complex...

Her insanity didn't really begin until she fell in love with _him_. And having to keep that love a secret from everyone - especially _him_ - slowly began to break down her mind...

And the fourteen years she spent in Azkaban deconstructed what was left of her mind completely.

[I lol'd so hard when this song came on, becaue the lyrics... and Bella...]

* * *

- Dsiturbed, "I'm Alive" -

He was finally back. Resurrected into a corporeal body.

And his favorite follower wasn't here to celebrate his return. He had a feeling that if she had been here, he would have kissed her, just for the sheer pleasure of being able to feel physical sensations again.

Then again, maybe it was a good thing that she _wasn't_ here. He'd hate to have anyone see him lose control like that.

And it's not like she was his secret lover or anything.

* * *

- Flo Rida, "In The Ayer" -

[oh GOD. No skipping rule, I hate you so bad right now...]

"So, what's it like in Azkaban?" he asked her randomly one evening.

"It's horrible," she replied, shuddering at the memories. "Sometimes they tortured us by making us listen to _muggle rap music_."

[shut up, it's a mindless dance song with ridiculous lyrics. This was all I could think of.]

* * *

- Trans-siberian Orchestra, "Midnight" -

So, this was hell.

And here she was, beside him, as always.

His other followers who'd proceeded him here wanted nothing to do with him now, and chose to take their torment alone.

[that song was short, and I didn't get to finish what I wanted to write. I think you get the basic idea though]

-end-

**A/N: these may seem like they are in semi-chronological order when you read the all together, but they are all UNRELATED drabbles not meant as part of a single coherent story.**

**Vote for what other fandoms you want to see me do in the poll in my profile page!**

**Reviews are love. **


End file.
